1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing metal particles, and more particularly to a novel manufacturing process for processing a thinned metal film into particle structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, methods for producing a metal film or powder are performed by way of rolling, cutting, dissolving-spraying, grinding or substrate plating that are well known in the art. Also, the methods for preparing ultrafine particle metal particles may be classified into: (a) a laser melting method; (b) a chemical reduction method; and (c) a gas-phase synthesis method. The chemical reduction method is the simplest and most popular method among the three methods. In the chemical reduction method, a metal salt is utilized as a precursor, and suitable reductant and dispersant are selected and synthesized into a nanometer structure in an aqueous solution, wherein the dispersant may be a polymeric material, such as polymeric polyacrylic acid (PAA) or polyvinylpyrrolidone (PVP), to control the particle diameter and the suspended dispersion. Although this method can manufacture the nano-scale particle, it is very difficult to obtain the pure metal material.
As mentioned hereinabove, how to obtain the metal films with different thicknesses and the fine metal powder more easily and to achieve the use of the highly pure metal powder or the decorative film is the problem to be solved by this invention.
In view of the associated problems induced by the defects of the prior art, the present inventor has paid attention to the research and development according to the experience and the technology in manufacturing the associated products for many years, and thus developed this metal particle manufacturing system and method to further enhance the industrial competition ability and the added value.